Caribbean Guard
Caribbean Guard was a pirate guild that used to be lead by Dog Hullbones. Formation Dog was a good pirate. He knew that just himself alone wasn't enough to do all the plans that were in his head. He decided to make a guild so he could do his ideas. He started the guild with his friend Jack. Jack invited some of his friends but they needed more people to make a big guild. They decided to set a few examples. They started with Jolly Roger and his army. They sunk a lot of his ships but they knew they needed more. So they gathered individual crews and attack critical areas that Jolly took over. Then they participated in many invasions when they recently started. Many joined their cause and invited some of their friends. The guild got big enough to perform some of Dog's ideas. First Attack They decided to light up the attacks on Jolly Roger. They instead wanted to start up a smuggling route to try to lower EITC weapon sales. They met together on Tortuga to plan their assault. They would first send out two ships to go to Padres Del Fuego. The EITC didn't notice them because, Dog stole some EITC ship flags. Then they sold some weapons and ammo. Because of that some pirates got together and attacked Fort Dundee. The EITC knew they needed to stop this so they sent ships out. The Caribbean Guard guild already was prepared. Some warlord ships were sent out but, they were ambushed when crossing the Windward Passage. After victory over the fleet more joined the guild. Dog continued his smuggling business and earned some extra gold. The Search for Ship Docks As good as Dog was doing with his plans, he felt a piece of him was gone. He soon realized it was that he missed Ship Docks. He wanted to find the ship of the line plans or some remains of it. So he raided Kingshead with his guild. He was not successful in finding the ship of the line plans but he found some remains: A silver ramrod, and a piece of a sail. He hid those items in a safe spot and then ordered his men to leave. Destruction of The Guild After many great battles the guild was getting tired of constant attacking. Dog gave them breaks. Shortly after their breaks were over, the smuggling ring ended. Then the EITC ambushed them at sea. Dog was very worried. Then he realized some had willingly left the guild and went independent. Some were bribed and some were scared into joining the EITC. Then Dog attacked the EITC and left the guild. He was angry that the guild turned their backs on him but he was disgraced in himself. He also left and the loyal ones died(except Jack and Kelly). He went to his home tired and angry. He just sat on his bed completely depressed, he didn't even go to sleep. The next day he slept badly. After that he got a crew together and attacked Fort Charles. He had now felt he redeemed himself. Category:Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO